Riding Lessons
by Archangel1202
Summary: Tanith has noticed Valkyrie's been uptight lately, so she shows her a thing or two to relax, and Valkyrie reciprocates in kind.


Valkyrie was just getting changed into her work clothes in her room at Gordon's when Tanith stepped in through the window, catching her unbuckling her bra to put on something more practical for her job.

"Hey!" Valkyrie said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring, "Don't you ever knock?"

"I'd miss a lot of fun stuff if I knocked," Tanith told her with a wink, and Valkyrie rolled her eyes as she turned her back

"You're a doof," She told Tanith, "And while I'd love to play dress-up while you watched all day, Skulduggery's expecting me."

"No he's not," Tanith corrected, stepping up behind Valkyrie, "I told him I was borrowing you for the evening."

"What do you need me for?" Valkyrie asked, "I didn't even know you were in the country."  
"It's a surprise," Tanith said, "Now get dressed."

"At least turn away," Valkyrie said, sliding her bra straps down her shoulders, "You only get to see stuff like this in emergencies."

"Oh just keep it on," Tanith said, and Valkyrie felt hands doing her clasp back up, "You have one minute to pull on a shirt and trousers, and then I'm coming back up for you."

Valkyrie was in her work coat and trousers when she jumped out the window, using the air to slow her descent. Unlike usual, however, she was in a normal bra rather than a sports bra or something similarly supporting. She walked round the corner to see Tanith standing next to her motorbike.

"I'm ready for my surprise now," Valkyrie said, tapping her foot.

"I'm standing next to it," Tanith told her, tapping the seat of the motorbike, "We're going for a ride. Hop on."  
"Seriously?" Valkyrie asked, "You got me out of work for a ride?"  
"Oh you'll enjoy it. Get on."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes again, but as Tanith slid onto the bike, she sat behind her, moving her hands to the other woman's side, and then clasped them together around her middle.

"So what's the big deal?" She asked, "We've done this before."  
"Oh not like this," Tanith said, but then she slid off. Valkyrie tried to twist in her seat to follow the woman with her eyes, but Tanith was able to slip behind her before she could.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sounding both annoyed and confused, and then she felt hands on her hips, pushing her down further against the seat.

"You'll see," Tanith said, and pushed her down further before stepping back and hopping back on the bike. "By the way, I upgraded the engine."

Valkyrie felt it as soon as Tanith revved the engine. The seat vibrated, and it travelled straight into her, sending a buzz through her crotch. She gasped and squirmed on the seat, and Tanith looked back and flashed her a grin.

"Like I said, you haven't ridden like this."

Before Valkyrie could say anything, Tanith revved the engine again and set off. The second she revved it, Valkyrie was gasping and tightening her grip around the other woman. As they roared down country roads, the vibrating seat stayed pressed against her, and she could feel her knickers getting damp. Tanith was doing this on purpose, she had to be. And then they started going even faster, and a moan escaped her lips, and she clung on tightly to Tanith. Her friend shook, and even though she couldn't hear it, Valkyrie knew she was laughing about the state Valkyrie was in and how she was already practically dripping and how she was almost grinding against the seat.

"You s-suck so hard," Valkyrie said as coherently as she could, but she knew the words would be snatched away by the wind before Tanith could hear her. It'd only make her laugh more anyway. She shifted slightly, but that only pressed more of her against the seat, and another moan escaped her as the jolt to her clit made her sit upright. She felt Tanith laugh harder from feeling Valkyrie shift and stiffen, and as she felt another buzz to her clit, she bit back the moan that threatened to spill from her. She wasn't going to give Tanith the satisfaction.

She forced herself to sit still and quiet, drawing on all the training she'd been given by her friends. She almost smiled at the thought of how they'd react if they knew what she was using it for, but the position she'd picked had left a sensitive bundle of nerves pressed against the seat, and if she moved her mouth, she knew she'd end up moaning. She pressed her legs as tightly together and against the bike as she could, but as Tanith continued to laugh and drive, she felt herself quivering and fought back countless moans as she was pushed closer to the edge.

They were passing a stretch of open wood when the engine's vibrations finally overcame her and she started moaning loud enough for even Tanith to hear as she came in her pants, shuddering and clutching her friend tightly. Hearing her cries, Tanith finally pulled over into the woods, taking them out of sight of the road, and then stopped the bike, Valkyrie still shivering against her.

"How was it?" Tanith asked brightly, and Valkyrie tried to fix her with a glare, but she couldn't. Not after that orgasm.

"It was..." She began, and then trailed off. "Different." She thought that would be a safe adjective there. No way could she get angry at Tanith about that.

"Oh come on, I know you enjoyed it," Her friend said, "I could hear you at the end. And feel you the whole way."

Valkyrie blushed and tried to swat at the other woman, but she didn't have the strength just yet.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, her voice still breathless.

"You've been really uptight lately Val," Tanith said, "I thought something like that would help you out. And plus it was funny." There was that grin again. Valkyrie tried for a glare again, but her heart still wasn't in it. She was back to squirming, but this time because of her soaked underwear.

"So you think this helps with being uptight?" She asked, "It's all...sticky. I actually liked these undies and you've just gone and..." She didn't sound nearly so angry as she was trying to pretend. Tanith was still grinning, but now there was an evil element to it.

"What?" Valkyrie asked warily.

"We've still got the whole ride back to Gordon's," Tanith reminded her, and Valkyrie blushed as the implications dawned on her.

"I hate you," She declared, "I was expecting a surprise like a puppy, and instead you have me ride that vibrator out here and now we're going back."

"If that's true, why are you smiling?" Tanith asked her, eyebrows raised.

"Shut up," Valkyrie said quickly, "Are we going to ride back now?" Her voice trembled just slightly at the thought for more than one reason..

"In a sec," Tanith told her, and slipped off the bike again, "Just a couple of things to do."

Valkyrie didn't even bother to try and follow Tanith this time, just sighed audibly and rolled her eyes. She was about to ask Tanith what she was doing when she suddenly felt hands on her chest, gently cupping her breasts through her coat, and gasped.

"You should show these off a bit more," Tanith suggested as she started to squeeze gently, "They're better than they look under all those layers."

Valkyrie blushed at the attention her friend was giving her breasts, but she arched her back into the touching., trying to feel more of Tanith's hands against her.

"Sorry I don't wear a leather vest and nothing else like you," Valkyrie snapped, but her voice quavered at just the wrong moment and she glared forwards.

"It's a waistcoat," Tanith corrected her, squeezing again, "Now, knickers off."  
"You can't be serious," Valkyrie said when she got over her shock at the command.

"You said it yourself, they're sticky and wet," Tanith said with a smirk, "So why not take them off?"

Valkyrie shot her best friend another glare, but lifted one leg over the motorcycle and hopped off. Her legs wobbled the second they touched the ground from her orgasm, and she blushed as Tanith had to catch her, taking the opportunity to grope her again. Valkyrie playfully swatted her hand away and then took a few steps forwards, still weak at the knees. She walked past Tanith, and then unbuttoned her trousers.

"All I can see is your bum from here," Tanith complained teasingly, and Valkyrie just snorted as she pulled them down, revealing patterned white knickers with the front drenched.

"How terrible for you," Valkyrie said sarcastically as she pulled her knickers down, exposing her bare arse to Tanith and earning her a playful smack. She threw her knickers behind her and pulled her trousers back up. "Well it's less sticky, that's for sure." She looked back to see Tanith grinning as she looked at the knickers.

"Somebody really enjoyed their ride," She remarked, "Well get your arse back on the bike." She felt another tap, but this time harder as she actually felt it through the clothes.

Doing as she was told, Valkyrie swung her leg back over the end of the bike, trying to pick a position that would have as little of her crotch in contact with the seat as possible.

"You coming, or do you fancy standing around all day?" She asked Tanith. The Englishwoman paused, and then walked next to the bike. Instead of jumping on, however, she moved a hand between Valkyrie's legs, rubbing at her crotch. Valkyrie barely felt it through her trousers, but after her bike ride, barely was enough.

"These really are waterproof, huh?" Tanith teased, "Well, we'll have to try something else, then."

Before Valkyrie could protest, Tanith had undone the button of her trousers with one hand and pulled the zip down to its base. Now the top of her slit and a fair bit of her neatly trimmed bush were on full display to her friend.

"Somebody's keeping themselves presentable," Tanith said, still teasing, and then she slid a hand down. Valkyrie gasped as she felt the cool fingers brushing through her pubic hair and against her slit.

"Jeez you're wet, Val," Tanith said as she started to run a finger along her pussy, trailing it between her lips.

"What a-are you doing?" Valkyrie asked, but she was in no way, shape or form saying no.

"Maybe I want a quick feel of what the bike did," Tanith said, still trailing her fingers along, "Are you telling me you never thought about it?"  
Valkyrie was about to tell Tanith to do more, or thrust against the fingers when suddenly they were pulled away, and she glared again.

"We need to get home," Tanith reminded her, "But leave the zip down."

The ride back was even more stimulating then the ride there. Not only had her first orgasm and Tanith's feeling left her more sensitive, and she had far less protection against the vibrations. It took her less than ten minutes to have another orgasm, despite being prepared for it. Like Tanith said, her trousers were waterproof, so she had her drips of wetness being pressed against her still. Her English friend was still shaking with laughter, and it pissed Valkyrie off. She was here, shaking from the pleasure of coming in her pants, and Tanith was laughing like it was the funniest thing ever. And that was when she decided to give her friend a taste of her own medicine.

She didn't have the nerve to go for Tanith's pussy right off the bat, so instead she moved the hands around her friend's middle up, travelling over her stomach until they reached the swell of her chest. At first she just cupped them with her hands, and Tanith stopped laughing. When she got used to the weight of them and how they felt, she started to gently squeeze them with her fingers. It felt nicer than she expected, just sort of fun. Tanith was sat bolt upright by now, but Valkyrie kept playing. She wondered if Tanith had enjoyed her own smaller breasts as much, and decided they were going to compare when they got back. But for now, she was going for payback. She decided she knew enough about Tanith's breasts to suddenly pull up her waistcoat, exposing them to both the cold air. She actually heard her friend's surprised cry, and she laughed. Payback was fun. Now that she had far more access, she went to work. She was going off an entirely amateur knowledge, but she did what felt right, first just going back to squeezing them, but then slowly making her way to Tanith's nipples, gently rubbing them at first, and then moving them between two fingers, being as gentle as she could. Her friend was gripping the bike with enough force to turn her knuckles white, so Valkyrie assumed she was doing something right. She gently rubbed them until she felt Tanith take a shaky breath in, and decided that now was the time to go further.

She wasn't nearly so smooth with unbuttoning Tanith's leather trousers as Tanith had been with hers, but it didn't take her long to have them open and to catch herself a nice glimpse of her friend's underwear. She took a deep breath to steel herself, matched by Tanith, and then slid a hand down Tanith's knickers. She felt the lack of hair, the wetness, and most importantly, Tanith's pussy. This whole time, the bike's vibration had been playing with her, but when Valkyrie slipped her hand down, Tanith revved the engine more so Valkyrie stiffened, and she was forced to bite back a moan. No way was she going to let Tanith get the best of her, not now. Uncertainly, she started to move her fingers around in the general region. She was hardly an expert here, and she didn't know how effective it was, but she could feel Tanith's breathing start to become irregular and feel her stiffen, so it was clearly doing something. She could feel Tanith getting slicker as she moved her fingers along her slit, and saw her tighten her grip even further on the bike's handlebars.

As the bike's seat teased her and made her moan, she started to figure out what to do with Tanith. She was alternating between teasing her lips and rubbing her clit, and it was clearly working. Her fingers were covered in her friend's juices, and Tanith was shaking almost as much as Valkyrie was with the engine buzzing her pussy. Valkyrie finally, after maybe five minutes, slipped a finger into Tanith and started to thrust it in and out. It took less than a minute for Tanith to come, shuddering as she tightened around Valkyrie's fingers. Within thirty seconds of that, the seat's vibration overcame her again, and she moaned into Tanith's ear as she came.

As she slumped against her friend, she suddenly realised where they were. She saw the gates to Gordon's mansion up ahead. Had they really been doing this for that long? She didn't move, didn't speak as her friend pulled up, just lay pressed against her. And then there was nothing for her to lean against as Tanith slid off of the bike, and exhaled heavily.

"That was...eventful," she said and smiled, and unlike Valkyrie she didn't seem to feel at all tired from this. Valkyrie nodded weakly, and then felt a hand pulling at her collar, pulling her off the bike and into the house.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" Tanith asked her with a wink.


End file.
